Wings over Eternia
by Tarn
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are sent from Berk by Stoick the Vast to negotiate a treaty with the Eternian Royal Family. They didn't count on being noticed by Skeletor's forces, and Astrid didn't count on discovering a secret that could threaten the entire planet.
1. Chapter 1

**Wings Over Eternia**  
**Tarn 2013**

_**Note: This crossover takes place about a year after the events of the movie "How to Train Your Dragon" and in the MOTU 2002 series after Adam takes up the power but before the Snake Men arrive (Late Season 1-ish).**_

"Does it seem like this forest goes on forever to you?" complained a young blonde woman as she adjusted her harness for what had to be the fifth time within an hour.

"If the map Gothi gave us is accurate we should be in Eternos within the hour. Getting antsy Astrid?" The young woman's companion quipped, but to be truthful this was the furthest they had traveled away from Berk so he understood what she was feeling.

"I'm not used to flying for this long Hiccup, my legs are cramping up. I think Stormfly is getting tired as well." Astrid replied, rubbing her left leg in an attempt to regain some feeling in the appendage.

"How are you doing bud?" Hiccup asked of his own mount, a sleek obsidian colored dragon. The soft warble from the Night Fury rang with exhaustion, not surprising since it had been six hours since their last landing after clearing the Sea of Rakash.

"Okay Toothless, we'll be there soon and then we can get some rest." He assured his dragon with a stroke to his friend's long neck.

An hour passed before the immense forest gave way to sprawling plains, illuminated by the late afternoon sun. The trip from Berk had provided some amazing views and this one was no different, so as they took in the sights, neither dragon nor their riders noticed a small metallic bird trailing them for a short time before pulling away at incredible speed and vanishing into the horizon.

As they soared over farm and village alike, their presence was certainly not without notice. Hiccup watched with some level of trepidation while he waited for negative or violent reactions to the dragons, but was somewhat amazed that none came.

"That's new..." Astrid commented as she observed a group of children waving to the riders as they passed overhead. She relented and waved back with a slight grin.

"Maybe I won't even have to convince them about dragons. That should make some kind of agreement a boat load easier to approach." The male rider mused, hoping this trip would pan out as his chieftain father had wanted.

"That would be nice, since I don't like leaving Berk for this long. If the Outcasts attack..."

"My dad and the others will handle it. I'm hoping Snotlout will grow up a little with the responsibility we gave him." Hiccup chimed in immediately, having faith that they left behind capable defenses for their island village.

"I wouldn't count on it, but maybe 'lout will surprise us. He did at Helheim's Gate after all." Astrid replied with some uncertainty in her voice.

"That he did... Hey, I think that's the palace!" Hiccup exclaimed as he strained his eyes through the haze of the oncoming sunset. The walls of Eternos city spread out wide and proud along the landscape as they approached. Navigating closer, the riders noticed ample defensive features along the northern facing wall.

"Your father did send a message ahead to expect us, right?" Astrid questioned, spotting a number of archer's stationed along the walls.

"Yes, but just the same we should land outside the city and walk in. No sense spooking anyone into shooting at us. Let's find somewhere safe to land." Hiccup scanned the fields surrounding the city walls for a decent landing site where they could collect themselves.

"Hiccup, how about there?" Astrid pointed out a grassy area to the west of one of the gates into the city. "We should have room to land and we can get the dragons situated before we head in."

"Nice work Astrid," The night fury rider said excitedly at the prospect of getting some blood back in his one good leg. "Down Toothless" he said to his dragon and the duo began to descend.

The dragons landing was uneventful for the most part, although some of the horses belonging to various caravans nearby seemed a touch spooked by their presence. The owner's however, seemed to be very used to this level of disruption and had the horses under control quickly.

Astrid had dismounted from Stormfly first, letting out a groan of exhaustion as feeling started to return to her long legs. She started pulling some dried fish from a side saddle to feed her Nadder before seeming to remember something.

"Hiccup, wait!" She cried as her companion jumped down from his Night Fury, only to watch him collapse into a heap as pain shot through the stump attached to his false leg. Running to his side, Astrid crouched down and helped him sit up. "You idiot," Astrid began to scold the young man "You've been on Toothless for almost three days without much rest, give yourself a minute before jumping on that damn leg."

Hiccup looked down sheepishly at his false leg, and then thankfully at Astrid as she used both of her hands to rub firmly around his knee where the stump met the metal prosthetic that their blacksmith Gobber had fashioned.

"Thanks Astrid, sometimes I just forget..." The young man admitted softly, thankful she had made the trip to Eternos with him.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He exclaimed as the young woman slugged him in the shoulder, a bit of fury in her eyes. "That was for not thinking." she asserted but did not stop her treatment of his leg. Moments later she leaned in and brought the man into a tender kiss. "That's for letting me help you."

After spending a minute more getting their bearings and feeding their dragons some dried fish rations, the two removed and packed their riding harnesses away and set off towards the gate to the city.

"Halt travelers!" A voice beckoned as they approached the massive entrance. They noticed two guards coming up, long spears in hand but not held in a threatening stance.

"Toothless, Stormfly. Be good." Hiccup instructed the dragons as the two Eternians stopped a couple of yards away.

"Greetings travelers, what is your business in the grand city of Eternos?" The taller of the two guards questioned, looking at the two dragons with a mix of awe and fear.

Hiccup stepped forward and clearing his voice he spoke, "Hail, we are envoys from the Island of Berk on behalf of Chief Stoick the Vast and have official business with King Randor."

"Ah yes, Captain Teela of the Royal Guard told us to expect you and has requested we bring you to her upon your arrival. This is standard protocol for all foreign dignitaries." The taller man seemed to nod with recognition, but still kept his gaze upon the Night Fury and Nadder that stood silently next to their riders.

The shorter man chimed in for the first time, also not removing his gaze from the Night Fury, "We ask that you keep tight control of your... mounts... while within the city walls. We have had less than pleasant experiences in the past with dragons and the guard will defend its people if needed."

"We understand and will respect your ways. As do our dragons." Hiccup gestured to Toothless who nodded his head in acceptance and gave the two guards a grin with his teeth retracted, which to his pleasure seemed to throw off the guards for a second.

"Very well guests," The taller gentleman with a short look and a nod to his companion which sent him back towards his post, "Please follow me and I will take you to the palace."

The four followed respectfully behind the guard as he lead them through the massive carved stone pillars that made up the gate into the city. "Welcome to Eternos."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings over Eternia**  
**Part 2**

**Tarn 2013**

To the two young vikings raised far away from the advancements of the rest of the world, entering the capitol city of Eternos was much like entering a wonderland. The architecture of the city alone had Hiccup's head spinning, wondering how anyone could have possibly managed to sculpt stone into such colossal forms.

Then as they walked the streets with their guard escort, the sights of people going on their daily lives unaware to how their mundane tasks and vehicles amazed their guests.

"Dear Thor, this is unreal!" Hiccup exclaimed as he saw two people fly by seated on a metal flying machine. Astrid hadn't spoken a word since they entered the city, and as her companion looked over to see her reaction it was clear they were both overwhelmed by everything they were seeing.

Their guide chuckled at the stunned reaction at the sight of the sky-sleds that filled the air. Clearly Berk was not as technologically advanced as Eternos. "Impressive isn't it?"

"I cant even... how are they flying?!" Hiccup exclaimed, looking to his dragon which was the only way he knew of to take to the skies. Toothless appeared just as stunned at the sight of the flying contraptions.

"I'm not exactly sure to be honest, you may want to speak with Man-At-Arms, most of these things came from his workshop." The guard admitted, getting the feeling the young man would get along well with the royal family's chief inventor.

"Astrid, we may have to spend an extra day or two here..." Hiccup muttered to his girlfriend, drawing her out of the daze she had been in at taking in the amazing sights of the city.

"I... think Berk might be okay without us for a couple extra days." Astrid admitted as she looked across the courtyard at what appeared to be a weapons training class underway. Hiccup couldn't help but notice the look of excitement on her face as their guide brought the two across the span towards the class.

What surprised the pair most as they headed towards the front of the class were the soldiers dueling using real weaponry and not the wooden mockups that they had used in early dragon combat training on Berk.

Astrid watched in awe as a young soldier equipped with a strange curved sword quickly deflected a blow from his adversary's short sword and mid tumble lashed out with a fast strike, which much to her surprise did not unleash a red mist of blood but a shimmering light that surrounded his opponent. The defeated individual bowed in respect and pressed his hand to something attached to his belt, which halted the strange light that radiated from where he had been struck.

"Why is he not dead... how is he not dead?" Astrid murmured to Hiccup as the guard gestured for them to stand to the side to wait for something. The Berkian travelers watched with interest as a copper haired young woman about their own age called out to the pair that had just completed their bout. "Nice work Jet, your speed and accuracy is improving in leaps and bounds, but remember what I told you about leaving your flanks undefended. Drak could have easily knocked that weapon away from you and that can change the entire flow of a combat."

Both men bowed in deference to the woman who appeared to be some sort of trainer and headed past the observers and their dragons for a long bench setup on the outer areas of the courtyard. They seemed surprised at the well behaved dragons accompanying the two outsiders watching the proceedings but carried on with only a nod to them both.

Returning to the front of the training, the woman turned immediately to them and approached confidently but with obvious extra attention paid to the two dragons behind them. "Greetings, you are the envoy from Berk I take it?"

Hiccup stepped forward, extending a hand in greeting before speaking, "Vestu heil ok sael, or hail and well met in the common tongue. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk and this is my companion Astrid Hofferson, head trainer of the Berk Dragon Academy."

The young woman seemed to pause for a quick moment before returning the gesture with a sturdy handshake. "I am Teela, Captain of the Eternian Royal Guard. My superiors told me to anticipate your arrival, but while I knew of your dragon companions, I must say it is quite something to see them this closely. Please understand that the safety of the Royal Family and the people of Eternos is my highest concern and I need to assess any potential threats to the city."

"Guardsman Rath, you may return to your post." Captain Teela saluted to the guard that had escorted them to the courtyard. The man saluted his captain before turning to the visitors, bowing in respect and heading back towards the city walls.

Astrid took the opportunity as they spoke to take stock of this Teela, especially given that the young woman was not only likely well versed in combat but was also stunningly beautiful, a fact that did not sit well with her as she watched Hiccup play the diplomat. She also noted in the recesses of her mind that her introduction as simply a companion would be something to discuss with Hiccup later.

_'You're just being insecure Astrid, like that whole mess with Heather'_ she scolded herself mentally before tuning back into the conversation with the captain.

"I give you my word that our dragons will behave fully, we have trained with them for over a year now and I have full confidence in that." Hiccup attempted to assure Captain Teela, who still appeared unsure.

"Very well, but understand that your dragons must be accompanied at all times and on the first sign of trouble, you will be asked to leave." Teela insisted to the group before seeming to soften having completed her official duty, "And now that the official inquiry is over, do these magnificent creatures have names?"

Hiccup smiled at this and nodded to his friend, "Astrid would you like to do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure." Astrid replied with a grin as she put her hand reassuringly on her dragon's neck, "Captain Teela this is Stormfly, of a species we vikings call Nadder." she then gestured for Teela to stand next to her. "Most dragons that we are aware of like to be greeted with a hand out in an nonthreatening way, to allow them to place their snout in your hand."

The young trainer demonstrated the greeting before stepping aside to allow Teela to make the attempt to say hello. The captain did so fearlessly which Stormfly seemed to appreciate, recognizing similar strengths to those of her own rider and the Nadder easily put her snout into the outstretched hand with a friendly squawk.

"Hello Stormfly." Teela cooed to the Nadder before Astrid gestured over at the dragon lingering next to Hiccup. "And this little devil over here is Toothless, a Night Fury" She spoke with a chuckle which caught the quick attention of the obsidian dragon who knowing he was being razzed, stuck his tongue out at Astrid before warbling in a manner that to Teela's surprise sounded almost like laughter.

The captain was stunned at the human-like behaviors their dragons exhibited, but then thought about it more_ 'I suppose Cringer isn't that much different'_ and gave the travelers a grin, "Well, how about we head for the palace and get you all situated. The halls and quarters are large enough for the dragons to stay with you or we can arrange for a stable if you would prefer it. Once you settle in I will bring you to meet with Prince Adam."

Only after uttering Adam's name did she ponder to think_ 'If he's not out with Cringer slacking off or whatever he does'_

"That sounds great Captain," Hiccup replied with some level of relief and surprise that they would be not only welcomed but accommodated given how some react to the dragons. With the man's agreement they began making their way through the streets again, staying close to Captain Teela to prevent any possible incidents with passerby's that might not be as understanding about their large and scaly companions.

Two heavily armored guards flanked a massive entryway, blocked by a massive door on par with the entrance to the visitors own Great Hall. At the groups approach, they saluted Teela and pulled the massive doors to allow them into the inner halls.

"Welcome to the Eternian Royal Palace."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
